


A One Night Stand Gone Wrong

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward morning after, Fluff, M/M, Walk Of Shame, canonverse, country names used, except not really because it's raining, it's all implied, nothing graphic is actually mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: One night stands were usually common among some of the nations. Being stuck well into the afternoon the next day due to a downpour...not so much.





	A One Night Stand Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit with even more portlux/luxport? That's right it's me because nobody else is rowing this canoe

Perhaps deciding on taking it to Portugal’s countryside house in the north wasn't such a good idea after all. 

Portugal had assumed it would be romantic, since the weather called for a bit of rain. A one night stand spent with good wine and a fire going as rain tapped on the window seemed much more romantic than the typical one night stand, but he couldn't help but want to impress Luxembourg. Not to mention there was less of a chance for them to be bothered by other countries dropping by. 

However, Portugal felt his heart drop when he woke up at noon and shuffled out to the kitchen in his boxers, only to see that Luxembourg was still there, sitting in his kitchen and sipping on a cup of coffee. 

Portugal cleared his throat. “You’re, er, still here.” 

Luxembourg looked up and gave an apologetic smile. “Take a look outside,” was all he said. Portugal frowned and pushed the curtain back, his brow furrowing when the window was fogged up. He rubbed the fog away to reveal the window getting pelted with raindrops. He finally noticed the din of rain pouring down outside. 

“What—”

“I did not realize you got this much rain.”

“I don't, usually.” Portugal sighed and shook his head. Of all the times for the weather report to underestimate the amount of rain, of course it had to be the time he had someone over. He bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder, his fingers grazing over the bruises and bite marks that littered his skin. He felt strangely vulnerable, compared to Luxembourg who was fully dressed.

“I'm..going to put some clothes on,” he muttered. 

“Would you like breakfast?” 

Portugal paused mid-step and glanced back at him. “It’s okay. I can make it once I get clothes on,” he assured him. He went into his room and grimaced, finally realizing how disheveled everything was. His own clothes were still strewn about the floor, and the sheets were a mess. He went about getting dressed in a loose outfit before deciding to clean up. He even went into the bathroom to pick up the bottles that had fallen when he was slammed a little too hard into the wall. 

He gathered the dirtied sheets and his clothes and carried them out of his room, though he paused when he smelled something cooking. He peeked into the kitchen, where Luxembourg was standing at the stove with his back to him. 

“I thought I told you I would make breakfast once I got clothes on.”

“You did, but you were taking too long.”

Portugal sighed and shook his head, deciding to question it once he got the laundry started. Once the washing machine was locked and filling with water, he went into the kitchen, where an omelet was sitting on the table with a cup of coffee. 

“That one is for you,” Luxembourg said, glancing over his shoulder to smile at him. Portugal frowned and moved to sit down at the table slowly with a wince. Luxembourg noticed this and his smile dropped.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “You aren't hurting too much?”

”I'm okay.” Portugal cleared his throat and shifted to try to sit comfortably, even though that felt impossible at this moment. He didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to have someone to enjoy breakfast with for once, despite the tension that still hung between them.

He waited until Luxembourg sat down with his own plate before he started to eat, the silent tension only broken by the occasional clinking of silverware on the plate or a mug getting set back on the table. Once he was finished, Portugal finally spoke up.

“A-About last night…”

Luxembourg paused and looked at him. “Hm? Did you want another round so soon?”

“No,” Portugal defended quickly. “You were good, and I would, but…okay I kind of hurt. But, if you ever want to do that again…” He trailed off, his gaze falling to the side. 

“My, I remember you being quite suave and confident last night. What happened to that?” Luxembourg teased, an amused smile on his face. 

Portugal shot an annoyed look back at him. “I will kick you out into the rain,” he threatened, though there was no real venom behind his words.

Luxembourg only laughed. “I may take you up on your offer, my work willing,” he said. His smile fell slightly. “I..cannot make any promises.”

“I’m not asking you to. It's an open offer, you have my number.” Portugal got up with a wince and collected their empty plates. Luxembourg stood up to stop him. 

“Let me,” he insisted. “You should go take some medicine and lay down.”

“I'm okay,” Portugal griped, stepping around him with his chin up. “I’ll lay down after I clean these.”

Luxembourg only sighed and grabbed his cup of coffee as he strode out of the kitchen. Portugal paid him no heed and instead set to work washing the plates as quickly as he could, since his lower back really did hurt. He was just finishing up when he heard the kitchen door open again. 

“Why do you have so much expired medicine in your bathroom?” Luxembourg asked. 

“Because it's still fine after its expiration date, it just isn't as potent.”

“Portugal, I found a bottle that expired _in 1994_.”

“What, the aspirin? It's fine, I took some the other day. It still works.”

A deep sigh come from behind him. “If I buy you medicine will you throw out everything that's expired?”

“There's no need to buy more, I have—”

“I'm buying you more medicine.”

Portugal shut his mouth and went back to focusing on the dishes, a light frown on his face. 

“…I’ll buy more medicine tomorrow,” he finally grumbled after several more moments. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Portugal put the last fork in the rack to dry and looked at Luxembourg annoyed while he dried off his hands. “You don't need to.”

“How does medicine last that long in your cabinet?”

“I don't use it unless it's an emergency.”

Luxembourg sighed and shook his head. “Come on, back to bed with you.”

“Not for another round, I hope,” Portugal joked, giving him a small nudge as he shuffled past him. He caught a faint smile on Luxembourg's face and felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat and shuffled out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom, with Luxembourg trailing after him.

Portugal paused and glanced back at Luxembourg before he went into his room. “You don’t need to follow me, you know.”

“I wanted to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Portugal flushed and grimaced. “I’ll be fine. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and uh...the television in the living room works, the password for the internet is on the back of the router.”

“I would rather lay down with you,” Luxembourg mused, smiling innocently as Portugal looked at him with wide eyes. 

Portugal cleared his throat to try to shrug off his fluster. “That’s-- you can do that,” he muttered as he pushed open the door to his room, trying to ignore how similar it was to last night. He was about to pull off his shirt to get more comfortable, but paused. 

“Do you mind if I take these off?” he asked, gesturing to his clothes. 

“I don’t see why I would ever say no,” Luxembourg teased, already unbuttoning his own shirt. Portugal smiled and tugged off his loose clothes easily down to his underwear and eased his way under the covers once more as Luxembourg did the same. 

Luxembourg laid down next to Portugal, opening an arm up to him in invitation. Portugal flushed lightly in embarrassment and hesitated briefly before moving to carefully lay down next to him, shifting a bit before he finally settled down, laying half on top of him. Luxembourg was incredibly comfortable to lay on. Not that it was surprising, Portugal already knew that from last night. It was almost a shame that he woke up alone even though Luxembourg hadn't left yet. 

“You make a good pillow,” he muttered, his eyes closing easily despite the coffee he drank. He relaxed further as he felt Luxembourg's fingers weave in his hair and he turned his head, his ear against his chest. He trailed his fingers absentmindedly over Luxembourg’s chest, as if he were petting a cat. He felt surprisingly content, nearly melting when Luxembourg shifted to tug the blanket higher.

“Comfortable?” Luxembourg murmured.

“Yeah.” Portugal yawned and moved to tuck his head under Luxembourg’s chin. He felt Luxembourg’s arms tighten around him ever so slightly, and a warmth spread in his chest at the feeling. 

“I could get used to this,” he muttered. He felt Luxembourg shake under him with a soft laugh.

“I suppose you will have to come over to my house more often then.”

Portugal lifted his head up to give him a smirk. “What, is my house not good enough for you?” 

“No, but it's hard for me to make time to come over here,” Luxembourg pointed out, poking Portugal’s nose. Portugal wrinkled his nose in turn and settled back down on his chest. 

“Fine, then I'll visit you,” he mumbled. “If nothing else to show you the medicine I’m going to buy tomorrow.”

“Good.” Luxembourg tangled his fingers in Portugal’s hair again, the two of them relaxing as the rain pelted against the windows and the roof. A lazy smile curled on Portugal’s face as he dozed off, realizing that perhaps he got his romantic time with rain after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos! And if you want to commission me for writing, it's only $3 per 500 words (if you want anything longer than 1000, we can work out a discount). Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


End file.
